


Winter Love

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Cold Weather, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two go on a date with each other. Bruce/Fong Ling one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Love

It was a cold, winter night. It was snowing lightly and it fell on the ground.

She arrived at his house, wearing a blue China dress with flowers on the dress. She was beautiful. 

Inside the house, he was finishing up setting the plates and putting the food there. He lit up the candles and heard the doorbell ringed. He opens it and said, "Come on in! You look styling."

"Thank you. I've wore this in my hometown on parties and celebrations." Fong Ling said. 

"Yeah. Well, I've fixed up something for us to eat." Bruce said. 

"Ooh. What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs. With some cheese and crackers as appetizer. And for dessert, red velvet cake with chocolate on top." 

"Well then, let's eat!" She said, as she sat down on the chair. 

"Okay." He said, as he poured in the red wine into wine glasses. They begin to eat the spaghetti and meatballs while looking at each other in romantic looks. 

"This taste good! How did you manage to make it?" 

"I use the usual ingredients then a special one from my friend."

After they finished their food, they looked at the red velvet cake. It looked delicious and very well baked.

"That's a nice cake you have." Fong Ling said.

"Why thank you. Now let's have a piece of it." Bruce said, as he got his knife and cut a slice for both him and her. Once she took her first bite of the cake, her tastebuds were tingling with flavor. She never tasted something SO good before. 

"Oh wow...this is SO good. It's delicious!"

"I know. I used a recipe online to make this." Bruce said.

After they finished the cake, he cleaned up the table and check the windows. It was still snowing but it's a blizzard out there. He turned on the radio to check the weather.

"Attention, a blizzard has arrived at the city and have been expected to end at 12:00 PM tomorrow. Everyone, stay in your houses until then." The radio said.

"Looks like we're stuck here until this blizzard goes away." Bruce said.

"Well, in my hometown, we usually get ice storm, but other than that, snow in the wintertime." Fong Ling said.

"Now what are we going to do?" 

"I got one that can entertain us." She said, in a seductive voice.

"You do?"

"Yes..come here."

They started to slowly moving each other. Their faces were close to each other. 

And with one moment...

...their lips and tongues were wrapped into one another. Fong Ling started to enjoy her tongue inside of his. It was like a moving ocean and it's waves are slow but moving. They both began holding each other. 

They went to the bedroom and locked the door. Then they resumed kissing. 

"Do you want to take this further?" He asked.

"Sure. I don't mind fucking me." She said.

He kissed her and unzipped her blue China dress, letting it slide down to the floor. 

It revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra, but underwear. She displayed nice breasts to him. 

"I like how your breasts are so soft." Bruce said. 

"And I like how your lips connected to mine..." Fong Ling said, as she took his shirt off, revealing abs. "You look nice, for a don-gua."

He laughed loudly as she looked down at his pants. Something is erecting there inside. 

"I wonder what's he hiding...?" Fong Ling said, as she took a sexual smile and slid his pants down revealing his 9-inch cock. 

"Go ahead. Put it in." Bruce said. 

She grabbed his member and put it into her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, sucking his member hard and deep. The taste was so sugary with a hint of pineapple and a tiny sour. 

"Oh God..." Bruce moaned as she continued to suck on his cock. She moved slow as she took more of his cock into her mouth. She even licked the underside of the phallus and as she continued to suck his cock, she rubbed it. 

After a few more minutes of this, he can't hold it anymore. He then came inside of her mouth and she swallowed it. 

"Now. Put that cock inside of me." She said, as she took her underwear off revealing her pussy. 

"Okay. You asked for it, you get it." He said, before thrusting all in the way. Releasing a loud moan from Fong Ling, he thrust hard and as quickly as he could. She seemed to enjoy it as her nails claw to the bed. 

"Fuck! Faster, don-gua!" She cursed, rubbing his phallus very hard, causing him to thrust even harder. She moaned as an orgasm came and went with another one close behind.

Bruce could feel his orgasm coming. He thrust faster and harder as she yelled something in Chinese. The more his thrusts came, the bigger his member was getting because of it. He abruptly stopped before he could release and put her into doggie style position. He could see the soft, creamy ass in front of him and approached it, inserting his cock to her pussy. With a firm grasp, Bruce gently pulled it in and out repeatedly just to add the sensation. 

"Oohhhhh...it feels so hot..." Fong Ling said, feeling the sensation. He resuming thrusting harder and faster. Finally, with one final thrust, he came inside of her. She screamed as her third orgasm hit, her muscles clenched down on his member causing him to groan. Bruce collapsed on top of her, as he was tired and exhausted.

Panting was the only sound, the smell of sex was present throughout the room. 

"So...did you enjoy it?" He asked.

"Yeah. I did." She answered, giving him a kiss on the lips. 

"I'm glad you did. We should do this more often." Bruce said. 

"Yeah. Same thing next Friday night?" Fong Ling asked. 

"Sure." He said. 

The two then fell asleep for the night...

 


End file.
